Healing
by DevlinV1
Summary: [FIN:2004:Slash] Christian & Trish have torn Jericho's world apart. An old friend comes to comfort him as best he can, and discovers the truth about Jericho's broken heart. Can Edge mend Chris's wounds without reopening some of his own?


**Healing**

**By Archangel**

_Dedicated to Chris Jericho._

He didn't try to stop it anymore. He let it all come forth without any hindrance. All the heartbreak and betrayal rushed through him like the blood in his veins, bursting from his parted lips as he screamed in the silence of the hotel room, streaming over his ashen cheeks in the form of tears that refused to ebb. He smashed his fist into the last unbroken object in the room. The mirror cracked under the abuse and broke into large fractured pieces with some smaller shards raining down in sparkling beauty that went unnoticed by the attacker. Chris Jericho stared into the split image of himself for a moment. He didn't need to gaze hard to see the mess he was in. He was complete chaos just like the hotel room as he looked around him at the multiple broken glasses and bottles and lamps, the strewn clothes, the shredded bed sheets, the torn pictures.

_Broken. Everything here is broken._

And since he seemed to fit in so well with the rest of the objects scattered about the room he allowed his weakened knees to give out. He collapsed to the floor, tumbling to his side in a curled position, not caring that he was lying on sharp pieces of porcelain that jabbed and cut his skin. He simply lie there, almost inaudible sobs coming from his chest. He lie there, broken like the rest of the room.

He was unsure of how much time had passed when something made him open his eyes. Had he been asleep? Cried himself to sleep for the millionth time this week alone? He didn't know, but his contemplation was interrupted as a knock came at the door yet again. That was what had woken him. Either he was late for the show, late for a plane, or someone was merely checking to see if he was alive. No matter what the answer, Jericho refused to move to answer the incessant knocking. He only closed his eyes again and tried not to think too hard about why he was lying on the floor with blood caked wounds in his flesh from the glass underneath him.

Behind him the door opened slowly. He hadn't realized he'd left it unlocked. He heard footsteps come forward steadily and sensed someone kneeling behind his back. He still kept his eyes closed, attempting to feign sleep in hopes that they would leave him alone. Warm fingers pressed to the pulse on his neck and then lingered in front of his mouth to check his breathing. That hand came up to rest lightly on his shoulder as if it would shake him, but it never did. Another hand came down softly on his head, smoothing back his sweat damp hair from his face. The light got brighter as the locks were swept away and he found himself opening his eyes slightly without thinking. He didn't look up at whomever was hovering over him. He knew what they were thinking, what they were seeing, and he was ashamed that he had let the likes of Christian and Trish Stratus bring him to such a state.

"If it's any consolation," a soothing deep voice began, "I know exactly how you feel." Jericho's cerulean eyes widened at the familiar sound and he turned his head to gaze up into an equally familiar face. "Remember, he did it to me, too."

"Edge…" he whispered hoarsely.

"Looks like you need a nice warm bath. That sound kinda appealing?" he asked in a tone that sounded like it was promising ultimate contentment, tilting his head slightly in questioning.

He nodded dumbly, still in complete awe of the soulful deep green eyes looking down at him, the aristocratic features framed by waves of thick blond hair. He hadn't seen Edge since before his surgery. He hadn't seen him for quite a long time prior to that even. Yet here he was, wrapping him up in his arms as he pulled him from the floor, leading him into the bathroom to sit on the toilet lid while he prepared his bath. He watched silently as Edge went quickly about adjusting the water to a steaming temperature and started filling the tub. Then those worrisome eyes turned to him again as he came back to him. He reached down without a word and lifted the hem of Jericho's shirt to pull it over his head. He noticed the cuts and scrapes on his left side, pausing to glance them over and insure they weren't too serious, then knelt down to undo the fly of his jeans. Jericho leaned back and raised his rump slightly to let Edge pull down the denim, having to fight momentarily to pull them from his ankles. The pants piled on top of the shirt. The socks followed a second later. He didn't make a move for the faded navy briefs. Instead he turned just enough to shut off the faucet then looked back at him.

"While you're in here I'll try to clean up the room a bit. You hungry at all?" Jericho shook his head negatively. "Okay. Um… I'm gonna leave the bathroom door open, but I'll lock the room door so no one can bust in."

"I'm not gonna kill myself," he muttered with slight annoyance. He saw Edge blink in surprise, but then nod.

"Sorry. I shouldn't have even thought it, but… Well, I nearly did." He pushed his hair out of his face with a nervous smile. "Then again I'm not as strong as you are."

With that he got to his feet again and turned for the door, pulling it behind him to give Jericho his privacy.

"Edge?"

"Yeah?" he paused, but didn't look back.

"Leave it open."

A small push with his fingers swung the door back and Edge disappeared from the doorway without saying anything. Jericho was grateful for that. He didn't want to have to explain himself or be berated for anything he had done or wanted to do. He already had a feeling none of that would happen that night between he and Edge. Edge had said so himself that he knew exactly how he felt. He thought about that as he lowered himself into the tub, hissing at the stinging from his slices. Christian had manipulated and betrayed Edge, his own brother. It had been years ago, but judging by the tone of voice it still hurt Edge to this day. Then again the two of them were brothers. Christian had only been Jericho's friend.

_My best friend…_

If he was going to be brutally honest he'd have to say his _only_ friend, but he didn't let himself think that. What he did think about was how the whole fact that Trish was with Christian didn't phase him. In a way he had already accepted that Trish didn't want him anymore. He had known he'd never win her over after she found out about that stupid bet.

"One Canadian dollar… Fifty six cents American…" he mused quietly to himself. "A measly fifty six cents cost me a girl that I loved and my only friend."

He sighed louder than he had spoken and sank down into the still steaming water until only his head remained above the surface. Idle thoughts about whether or not it was possible to drown yourself passed through his head, but they were only light notions that meant nothing.

After a while there was a light knock at the door and Edge poked his blond head in to look at him. Jericho didn't acknowledge his presence this time. He was wallowing in a strong feeling of self-pity and letting his depression embrace him completely as he shivered in the now chilly water. He was nearly numb on the outside. He had been hoping it would seep into his heart. Edge, obviously, wasn't going to let it happen as he tried to coax Jericho out of the water. With no response he finally sighed and pulled his sweater over his head to toss it on the counter before reaching down, one arm pushing behind the small of Jericho's back and the other slipping under his knees, then lifted him out of the tub. Still there was no reaction from the fellow Canadian in his arms even as he dropped his legs and forced him to stand on his own.

"Fine, Chris. It's okay if this is what you want for now, but you have to at least cooperate and let me dry you off and put some clothes on you."

Edge watched those blue eyes shift up, though not directed at him, and then fall back to the floor again. Somehow he knew that it was an agreement. He grabbed one of the fluffy towels and quickly dried his shivering friend, draped the towel over his shoulders and pulled his hair from underneath it so to keep it from dripping all over his back, then led him by the hand out into the room. Jericho sat on the end of the bed on his own accord while Edge took the liberty of going through his bag to find clothes.

"You cleaned up everything," Jericho said quietly.

"Yeah. It was a craptacular disasterpiece in here. I greatly admire your work, Mr. Jericho."

"Thank you. I liked it the way it was." Edge looked over his shoulder at him for that remark, brow furrowed in concern, but Jericho wasn't looking at him. "It made sense. Broken… Everything broken."

Edge turned more fully to face him, an incredulous expression on his face. "Why would that make sense?" he asked carefully.

"It matched everything else. My love for Trish, my friendship with Christian, my heart, my life…" He frowned and looked down at his swollen hand. "If I'm not mistaken, my middle knuckle is included as well."

Edge glanced at the blackened knuckles, knowing they had probably almost been shattered like most of the other glass items in the room. He gave a small sigh as he turned back to the bag to pull out more clothes. He mused over the whole 'broken' thing Jericho had mentioned and seemed to understand. In fact he understood almost perfectly. Christian was one of the few things he had in common with Jericho aside from being a blond Canadian wrestler. Now they shared him in more ways than simply being his ex tag partners. They had both been betrayed. They were just notches in his belt, a belt of deceit and backstabbing.

He turned back to Jericho with fresh underwear and a pair of pajama pants that he had found, dangling them in front of his face momentarily. He seemed completely disinterested to say the least. Edge sighed and was about to pull him to his feet to dress him when he got interrupted.

"I usually sleep nude actually," Jericho said quietly. "The pants are just for lounging around."

"You want to go to sleep then?" he asked, sitting beside him.

"Yeah. If I can sleep. Dreams haven't exactly been pleasant lately."

Edge only nodded and reached for the towel still hanging on his shoulders. He wrapped it around the thick hair that was splayed across it and started to gently dry it. Thoughts passed through his head about Christian, the great pair he and Jericho had made, and the many touching moments he had witnessed between them on television. They had seemed so perfect together. So close. Almost like brothers, but so much more and yet not quite that. It certainly wasn't the same as what he felt for Christian. It almost had seemed as if Jericho and Christian had been… But he knew better than that. Jericho's heart had been broken by Trish. There was no way he could've been… Edge eyed Jericho again, thinking about it carefully. There had been rumors, but was it possible? Jericho had never, ever been involved with a man to anyone's knowledge. Things that had supposedly happened between he and Christian were all hearsay.

"Um… Chris?" The moping blond turned his head slightly in acknowledgement. "Can I ask you something personal?"

"Might as well. You just pulled my naked ass out of a bathtub so we're already pretty fucking intimate."

"Well… Please, don't take offense to this, but I just have to know. Because Christian is still my baby brother even if he hates me."

Jericho finally raised his eyes to Edge's in curiosity. He noticed that he had said 'he hates me' instead of something like 'we hate each other.' The plot was thickening. Edge still cared about Christian so much so that he didn't hate him. No matter what had happened Edge didn't hate his brother. It made him feel a lot better about how he was feeling at that moment himself.

"I won't be offended. Go ahead."

"It's just that… I've heard a lot of things… and when I was picking up all those pictures I noticed they were all of you and Christian. You don't have any pictures of Trish." Edge stopped when Jericho chuckled a bit and shook his head. "You already know what I'm asking, don't you?"

"I think so. You're wondering if Christian and I were a couple?" Edge nodded. "No, we weren't. We were only very good friends. We did share a bed and chase each other naked through the showers, but nothing more than friends."

"Okay. The curiosity was just killing me," he said with a smile.

He watched Jericho shrug and give a sigh. "I dunno, Edge. Maybe I would've been better off as his boyfriend. Maybe then he would've cared enough to not do this."

"Too bad you're straight." He hesitated for a second. "I could see you with him."

Jericho's head jerked up at that, his eyes wide in surprise. Edge wasn't sure if he was about to be smacked or yelled at, but he knew he shouldn't have said it. Still, he had only been telling the truth. Jericho and Christian had seemed so in love at times! Their personalities complimented each other perfectly. Even their appearances seemed to fit, similar body builds, similar tastes in clothes, both blond haired and blue eyed. Even when Christian had chopped his hair short they still fit together. It just made it look like Jericho was the girl of the pairing, but that wasn't such a bad thing on him.

Finally the shock on Jericho's face faded back into his misery and he got up from the bed, letting Edge take the towel from him. He walked around to the side and threw back the covers before crawling under them then pulling them up to his chin. Edge assumed that meant he had had enough for one day, ready to call it quits. He didn't intend on leaving still. He was staying the night. So he pulled off his boots, stuffing his socks down in them, grabbed the used towel and went to the bathroom to take care of his evening routine and let Jericho's bath water drain out.

A little while later he emerged wearing only his black jockey shorts, tossing his clothes onto the dresser. He stopped for a moment to look at the torn pictures he had gather so meticulously. There were so many of them, some of them so touching that even he had to smile at them. Especially a particular one. He sifted through the pile to find the two torn halves and pushed them together to see the whole picture. It was a 5"x7" of Christian and Jericho obviously blown up from a normal sized picture. The two of them were somewhere dark and crowded, the picture having been focused in on only the two of them among a larger group of people. They had their arms around each other, both smiling like they had won the damn lottery, and looking at each other instead of the camera. Edge sighed quietly. They really did look perfect together. He couldn't stop thinking about it. They looked like they were lovers and no matter how he told himself they weren't, he was still thinking it. He suddenly wanted to find a way to mend this picture even if Jericho didn't want it anymore. He'd keep it for himself because it was such a good picture of them. He pushed the pieces together a little more, his fingers sliding over the tear carefully to try to piece the shredded film together.

He stopped. Squinting at his work a little he leaned down over the picture on the dresser. A little more adjusting and the center of a certain spot on the picture came together to be seen. Edge's eyes went wide as he finally saw the truth he had known was there all along. This severely damaged little part of the picture had been holding the secret, hiding it in torn film and shredded dreams. Christian and Jericho had their arms around each other's waists in the more visible part of the photograph, but near to the bottom, just above the edge of the picture it could be seen that they were also holding hands. Not just in passing. No, their fingers were interlaced and locked in a secure hold that was unmistakably significant.

"You little devils," Edge whispered with a little smile. He had been right after all. His smile faded, though, as he thought about how much more it meant. "Chris never loved Trish at all. He loved Christian. But why would he go after her and risk losing him?"

Edge turned and looked at the man sleeping not far away. He didn't look peaceful in his slumber, but at least he was getting the rest he so desperately needed. Why would he give Christian up? He obviously loved him so much. The evidence had been all over him and the room when Edge had shown up.

"Or maybe… Christian didn't feel the same way?" Edge questioned himself and looked at the picture again. "Or maybe he was already deceiving him and Chris was trying to make it stop somehow? I wish I could know what happened."

Then a thought came to his mind. Jericho wasn't telling him the truth, but maybe… It wasn't much of a chance, but he had to at least try. Even if he hadn't spoken to his brother in over a year this situation seemed to demand it. Edge quickly redressed, forgetting his boots and leaving the room to pad through the carpeted hallways silently. He already knew where Christian was, having checked before coming to see Jericho. One floor down in the elevator and three doors to the right. Edge knocked quickly, not giving himself a chance to think twice. Surprisingly the door opened only a second later and he was face to face with an astonished Christian in only pajama pants.

"Oh my God… What are _you_ doing here?" he asked, not sounding the least bit friendly.

"I have to ask you about what went on between you and Chris." Instantly Christian rolled his eyes. "No, I mean it. I need to know if I'm going to help him. He almost killed himself because of you, Christy."

"Don't you dare call me Christy like we're still brothers," he snapped. "You call me Christian and you better show me fucking respect."

That had been the argument all along. The ending of their relationship had come about because Christian felt abused and neglected. Edge only sighed and nodded.

"Okay, Christian. I'm sorry for bothering you so late at night, but believe me I wouldn't have ever even thought of talking to you if it wasn't important." He looked at him, trying his damnedest to work a little of his old charms on him. "Please? Just tell me what happened?"

"Stop begging me with those fucking eyes of yours," he hissed, looking away. "Why the fuck should I care about Jericho? That's all fucking over now."

"Because he loved you, Christian. Even if you didn't feel the same, you have to care at least a little as a friend. Please, I just need to know because I want to help him." Christian looked back up at him slowly, uncertainly. "You can't possibly hate him so much that you want him to die."

"No. I would never wish that on anyone. Not even you." Edge noted the attempt at being vicious, but it had fallen flat.

"Just tell me a couple things. Were the two of you lovers?"

"You always did go straight to the damn point didn't you?" he asked idly as he glanced back into the room. He stepped into the hall and pulled the door to, but not completely latched. "Yes, we were, but it was supposed to be only sex. We were fuck buddies and then CJ had to fall in love with me."

Edge glanced over at the door. "Let me guess. You don't want Trish hearing any of this?"

"She's not in there. I'm rooming with Hardy since CJ and I aren't on good terms anymore."

"Matt hates you too."

"The other Hardy," he smirked.

"Jeff?" Christian nodded. "What the heck is he doing on the road with you?"

"He's out here with Matt, you moron. He just happened to tumble into my bed for the night and I quite like him there." His smirk twisted even more. "I'm gonna see if I can convince him to sleep with me from now on."

Edge sighed. "Well, obviously coming here to try to talk some sense into you is out of the question. Okay, so you guys were sleeping together and Chris fell for you. So how does Trish work into the deal?"

"Well, the whole Bet thing of course. The part of the bet we never mentioned on camera was that the reason we were doing it was to prove that we could still get chicks even if we were flaming gay. Obviously CJ won technically. Trish did have the serious hots for him, but he was only using her to convince me that he didn't love me. Truth was he just wanted to stay my fuck buddy since it was the closest thing he could ever get to a relationship, but I figured out what he was up to. So, since he decided to be a sneaky little prick, I figured I'd show him what it really means to backstab someone."

"Why do you always have to be so cruel?" he almost whispered. "What happened to you to make you like this? Was it really my fault? Did I do this?"

"You certainly didn't help, but no, Edge, your perfect conscience is clear. I'm simply this way by birthright. Our father was the same way and, thank God, I inherited all of his traits both physical and otherwise."

"So Dad was short, scrawny, ugly, completely dense, and heartless?" he blurted out before he could stop himself.

He saw the shock come over Christian's face momentarily then the instant contortion of rage. He didn't even try to defend against the punch that hit his jaw, snapping his head to the side. It was all that came, though, and he simply raised his head again to look down at his brother.

"How dare you say something like that about our father?" came the hissed question.

"How dare you use our mother as a ploy in order to betray me?" he said much softer, only saying it to point out his mistake.

"I hate you! You're such an arrogant fuckhead! Why did you ever fucking come here anyway! Who gives a shit about CJ! Let him kill himself if he's really so fucking pathetic! You can't help him! You can't save him! You're not a God damned hero! You're not perfect!"

Edge sighed and looked down at the floor as Christian went on screaming obscenities and insults at him. Even when his yells started to get interrupted with tears and harsh sobs Edge only waited patiently for him to stop, absorbing it all, knowing some of it was true. When Christian finally stopped and only cried he looked up again.

"You're not scrawny or ugly or dense or heartless. I'm sorry I said those things, but you made me angry." He stepped a little closer, but Christian backpedaled quickly. "I'm sorry I belittled you. I'm sorry that I treated you like my baby brother when you weren't a baby at all. I'm sorry that I achieved more than you. I'm sorry that people like me more than you. If I could change it all I would. I'd make you and I perfect equals. I'd give anything to make you love me again." He ignored the disbelief on Christian's face as he grabbed his shoulders and pulled him in closer. "But we both know you and I can never be the same. We'll never be brothers again. I can't ever forgive you and you can't ever forgive me. We hurt each other too much. So just tell me one last thing and then I'll leave you alone and never come back. Tell me who you love with all of your heart."

Christian sniffled a little, trying to compose himself enough to try to answer the question. As soon as he looked up into Edge's eyes he shattered again, pushing himself against his chest for the first time in so long, clinging to him and weeping. Edge enveloped him in a strong embrace and stroked his hand over the short soft hair he had never touched. He didn't say another word. He simply waited for Christian's emotions to settle, waiting for his reply.

"I… I-I love you, Edge," he whimpered softly.

"I love you too, Christy," he whispered back.

"And I love CJ. I love him so much, but I ruined it. I always do. I don't know what's wrong with me." He looked up at him imploringly. "Why do I always hurt the people I love most?"

Edge's eyes grew moist finally at hearing such a question. Nearing tears because he knew the answer. He stroked a hand over Christian's dampened face.

"Because pain is the only thing you know," he barely managed to say.

The sorrowful wail that came from Christian was more than Edge could bear to hear. He pulled him into his hold again, his mind instantly racing over the many things Christian had told him about that had happened to him in life, and the tears streaking down his cheeks. So much suffering. So many scars that he made Kane look sane and happy. Christian didn't deserve any of it no matter how many things he may have done wrong.

"I want to help," he muttered. "I want to try to fix things for you and Chris."

"You can't," Christian whimpered. "I destroyed him. I pushed him to suicide, Edge! There's no way anyone can fix what I've done."

He sighed. "I don't want to admit it, but you're probably right." Again he pushed Christian back a little, cupping his chin and tilting his head back so he would look at him. "Don't do it again. You suffer just as much as your lovers when you do these things. So don't do it anymore."

"I… I can't help it. I don't want to be hurt. I don't want anyone to hurt me ever again, Edge. I can't stand that."

"You're still being hurt, baby. You do it to yourself everyday."

Christian hung his head again, wiping the tears from his cheeks. "Why do you have to be so fucking smart?"

"Sorry." He petted Christian's hair again, smiling at how soft it was in this new haircut. "Listen to me just once, okay? I know you hate it when I tell you what to do, but maybe you want to listen this time. Don't do Jeff like you did Chris."

"I don't have any feelings for Jeff, though," he said.

"Then you should probably tell him that before anything goes anywhere. Well, any further than it has."

Christian nodded faintly, as if seriously considering the advice. As badly as he wanted to stay, Edge knew he should keep his promise and leave Christian alone. He gave a chaste kiss on his brother's forehead and started to walk away, but was held fast by a hand gripping his arm. He looked back down into Christian's teal gaze. It was the first time he had looked at him without malice in years. Before he could make another move, Christian closed the gap and pressed a kiss to Edge's lips. A million different emotions and memories seemed to flash over him in that instant. He hadn't felt the touch of his brother's lips in so long, it was heavenly, and he only wished he could taste him again when he pulled away.

"Don't stay gone for so long this time, okay?" Christian asked almost timidly.

Edge nodded, "I promise, and you make sure that you treat yourself a little better."

"I promise."

As if on instinct, each of them reached up and drew an X on their own chests, directly over their hearts, then snapped their fingers twice. They smiled at the gesture and the shared little joke that it included. Edge was amazed they had both thought of it at the same time. Their brotherly bond hadn't been severed after all. He felt a bit better as he walked away. He may not have been able to save Christian and Jericho, but he might've saved Christian and Edge, possibly even the future of Christian and Jeff.

All that left now was Jericho. Once back inside of the room Edge was greeted by the sound of quiet weeping. He had heard so much crying today and he just wanted it all to stop. He shed his clothes once again and crawled into the bed Jericho was curled up in, surprised when the other man turned to him and cuddled up to his chest eagerly. He thought nothing of it, though. He put his arms around him in hopes of giving him the comfort he needed. He didn't expect it when Jericho suddenly kissed him.

"Chris?" he asked in surprise.

"Shhh…"

Edge shushed as instructed, being silenced further as their lips met again. Jericho kissed him with a desperate need for passion, each press of lips becoming more and more fevered, paired with soft moans. Edge allowed it, admitting to himself that it felt wonderful. Tears and kisses seemed to be highlighting his entire evening and certainly the kisses were much better than the tears. When Jericho suddenly rolled onto his back and pulled him on top of him, though, Edge stopped.

"Chris, wait."

"No, please," he whimpered, his hands coming up to caress his cheeks. "Please, Christian, don't stop."

Edge arched a brow in confusion. Jericho had just called him Christian! He pushed himself up to look down at him, then realized precisely what was going on. Jericho was keeping his eyes closed, only touching him in certain places, and most obviously avoiding coming in contact with his long thick hair. He was pretending he was with his ex-lover. Edge frowned.

"Chris, I ca—"

"Please," he whispered his plea. "Please, just let me say goodbye."

Edge felt his nose tingle and throat constrict with the first hint of tears yet again. It was really starting to hurt after so much emotion in one day. He knew that last request had been directed at him, not Jericho's fantasies. He sighed and leaned down over him, tenderly kissing his cheek and moving closer to his ear.

"I still love you," he whispered back, restricting any hint of his own voice so Jericho could believe his desires were real.

"Then love me one last time."

Edge nodded with his cheek pressed to Jericho's, letting him feel his answer so he wouldn't have to speak again. He lifted himself off of him again, resting a hand on Jericho's chest to make sure he stayed where he was. He got off the bed and pulled the covers down, remembering with sudden clarity that Jericho was nude, seeing for himself how aroused the other man was. He swallowed the lump in his throat and turned away before he was compelled to make a dive at him. Instead he went over to where he had sat Jericho's bag earlier and pawed through it to find the bottle of lube he had seen. Once he found it he also pulled out one of Jericho's hair ties and pulled his unruly mane into a ponytail. He knew the hair was the biggest difference between he and Christian. If Jericho was going to say goodbye to his lover, he should be able to do it as well as possible.

He crawled back onto the bed stealthily, moving up between Jericho's legs, leaning down so that his hot breath could be felt upon the skin. He saw the other man twitch and give a soft whimper of desire. This would definitely be a lot more fun than just watching Jericho and making sure that he didn't kill himself. He didn't waste any time, opening the bottle of lube and coating his fingers with it. He set it beside him then reached down under Jericho, watching him spread his legs a little further and bring his knees up for him, then ran his slick fingers over his entrance. He could feel the sensitive area quiver and his own body started to respond at last. He started to get harder as he pushed a finger into Jericho, easily slipping a second in right after it. He and Christian had obviously had sex a lot for Jericho to be so open without much preparation.

"Ah Christian…" Jericho murmured. "I love it when you finger me."

Edge smirked a little bit and pushed into him deeper in response, getting a breathy cry from him. He paused just long enough to apply more lube to his hand and then went back to it with three fingers, having to force his way in this time, but Jericho didn't seem to mind at all. He arched his back and moaned out his pleasure, pushing himself down slightly as if to meet each thrust of Edge's hand. Edge felt around a little bit as he worked to try to find his prostate. He was rewarded with a loud yelp when he finally brushed over the spongy little area. He made sure each movement of his fingers ricocheted off of it for the next few minutes, giving Jericho all the fingering he could possibly want, if not more. He didn't stop until Jericho said to.

"Please, Christian! Fuck me please!" he nearly sobbed.

Edge couldn't help the growl that came from his throat. It was instinct. He pulled his hand away from him, sliding off the bed again in order to pull his jockeys off and toss them carelessly aside. He grabbed the lube one last time in order to slick himself up, being sure that his erection was covered completely. Meanwhile, Jericho had turned onto his stomach and was impatiently waiting, stroking himself as he lay there. Edge liked being able to see him like this, so desperate and willing. He envied Christian for getting to see this side of Jericho every night for however long they had been sleeping together. This time it was his turn, though, and he was more than happy to take Christian's place. He knelt down on the bed behind him, not even having to pull him up as Jericho was on his knees in an instant. He took hold of his length with one hand, moving up close enough to tease just around Jericho's stretched opening with his head. Jericho whimpered and tried to push back to him, but Edge held his hip with his other hand.

"Hard or soft?" he whispered to him.

"Hard. God, Christian, fuck me hard," he replied without hesitation.

That settled, Edge plunged into him straight to the hilt, stopping to keep control over himself while Jericho yelled. He obviously didn't want a single pause in his fucking because he was moving his hips before Edge could hold him still. He grabbed him once again, giving a him a swat on the ass to get the point across. The gasp he heard was so filled with shock he knew Christian had never done that to him. Unfortunately that meant he couldn't do it again. No matter, though, because he was going to have fun with this. He kept a tight grip on Jericho's hips to hold him still, restraining him from any movement unless he decided to start rocking his whole body back and forth. He pulled out to give one full stroke into him nice and slow, having to bite back his own moan, then started to repeat the action, only pushing in much harder. That was what Jericho wanted. Apparently Christian knew just as well as he did that hard didn't always have to mean fast. A well timed snap of the hips could get just as much reaction as screwing someone like a rabbit. Plus it would give them both one hell of a long time to build up to better orgasms.

"Christian… Oh God, yes… So big…" Jericho muttered with his face half buried in the pillow. "God… So good… Christian…"

_What a talker_, Edge thought to himself while trying to keep his own sounds to a minimum. He made conscious effort to keep any noise he made as breathy as possible so his voice wouldn't come through. That was another huge difference between he and Christian; his voice was much deeper than his baby brother's. Then again, Jericho might've liked hearing a deeper, more manly purr. He wasn't going to risk it, though. Not when he had the man writhing in ecstasy, begging for more, pushing back with his entire body in hopes of driving him deeper. He slid his hands down to cup Jericho's ass, spreading him open more, thrusting himself in that extra inch that made a world of difference. He could actually feel the outer edges of Jericho's opening spasming around the base of his cock. And as he moved faster upon him, it became more and more difficult to bite his tongue and keep quiet. Especially with Jericho talking up a storm.

"Dear God! Yes! Please! Gimme more! More!" Edge growled in response, getting an even louder cry from him. "Oh fuck! Please! Edge, make me cum!"

He couldn't hold back the moan that came from his lips at hearing Jericho say his name instead of Christian's. He didn't care anymore, letting his voice be heard loud and clear, at times even drowning out Jericho's sexual ramblings. He leaned down over him and reached underneath him, finding that he was already jerking himself off in desperation to cum. He tightened his larger hand over top of his, matching the rhythm to each powerful thrust of his hips. Chris was near screaming with rapture, his words becoming incoherent, his muscles tensing as he neared orgasm.

"Oh God… Oh God! Edge!" he wailed.

In one intense moment Edge felt Jericho's muscles clench tight around him and hot cum spill over their hands. He moved to catch as much of it as he could in the cup of his palm, pushing himself back up and bringing his hand to his mouth as he continued to fuck Jericho wildly. He drank it down, letting some of it drip down onto his cheek and slide down his chin. He moaned in his throat as he swallowed, screaming when he could open his mouth again, the taste of Jericho bringing him to a hard and rushing peak. He didn't even stop as he came, filling his lover with a gush of liquid heat, feeling it leak out over his own abdomen as he moved. Jericho yelped again, howling as his body convulsed. Edge recognized it even through his sated haze and quickly pulled out, shoving Jericho to his back and diving down to suck his still throbbing erection into his mouth. Jericho shrieked and bucked beneath him, coming a second time and spilling into Edge's eager mouth. Once Jericho was spent Edge let him go, only tenderly lapping at him till he was clean, chuckling slightly at the way it caused Jericho to twitch and whimper. At last he crawled back up over him, holding himself up on his arms so he could gaze down upon him. Jericho slowly opened his eyes, the brilliant blue of his stare looking deep and mysterious in the dim light.

"Did you say goodbye?" Edge asked, his voice still husky from their sex.

Jericho nodded. "I couldn't think of him. I tried, and I know you tried for me, but I couldn't."

"That doesn't answer the question really."

"I said goodbye," he whispered and reached up to stroke the hair that had fallen from Edge's ponytail. "I said hello to you."

"He does love you, Chris," he said softly.

"Does he? Then he shouldn't have been so cruel." He gently tugged at the hair band till he had pulled it loose then thread his clean hand through Edge's thick hair. "You're so kind. So loving. You took care of me tonight, kept me from killing myself, and were even willing to let me pretend you were someone else. It may not be love, but I think anyone could see the potential there."

Edge smiled a little. It was true, there was a great amount of potential, as long as he never got called Christian again. He thought about his conversation with his brother then, remembering what he had said about loving Jericho. He sighed, leaned down and kissed Jericho's lips lightly, then flopped down by his side.

"Chris, there is huge potential here, but things only just ended for you and Christy. There's a chance that it won't end at all. I'd rather that you speak to him before you rush headlong into a new relationship with me." He saw the disappointment, but quickly reacted. "This isn't a rejection. I just want you to make damn sure of what you want and who you want it from. If you decide you'd rather try again with Christy, then that's what you should do. On the other hand, if you decide he's not what you want anymore, then I'll be waiting for you."

"What if I go to Christian, but then change my mind like a month or two later? Where will you be then?" he asked, his voice filled with dread.

"I'll still be right here. I don't have any other person in this world that I care about except you and Christy." He lightly stroked Jericho's cheek. "I'll wait for you forever."

"How could I possibly choose Christian over you? He's already fucking around with other people and you're lying right here telling me you'll only be with me!"

Edge was about to say more, but Jericho rolled onto his side and quickly leaned over him. Their lips met roughly at first, Jericho pressing to him as if demanding that he not say another word. Once he seemed satisfied that he'd silenced him, the kisses softened and became more passionate. Jericho even parted his lips and let Edge slip his tongue inside, tasting him for just a precious moment before they parted.

"I want you, Edge," he whispered.

"Again? But I don't think I can move!" he cracked.

Jericho's jaw dropped at first, but then he burst into laughter, Edge joining him as well. Jericho flopped down again, partially across Edge's chest, making himself comfortable for the night even as he still chuckled. Edge scooted both of them over slightly so he could be sure that Jericho wasn't sleeping in the wet spot and snuggled down into the covers as well.

"I was serious ya know," Jericho said.

"I was serious about you and Christy having a talk. Even if you don't want him anymore, you need to talk to him and try to smooth it over so you don't hate each other forever."

"I know, I know," he whispered with an agitated sigh.

"I want you, too," Edge whispered back.

He could tell by the movement of Jericho's cheek against his chest that he was smiling. He didn't answer him again, though, and a little while later he was snoring peacefully. Edge was trying to doze off as well, not used to sleeping with another person after being on his own for so long. Eventually the night claimed him and sent him into a world of dreams where he ran through a field that had been just a block from his childhood home, chasing and being chased by two beautiful blond boys of whom he loved with all his heart.

**The End**

_Legalities: Chris Jericho is copyright to himself. Christian Cage is copyright to TNA Wrestling. Edge, Jeff Hardy, and any other mentioned characters are property of World Wrestling Entertainment. I claim no knowledge of each of the characters sexual preferences or lives. This is a story of fiction, none of these events are real. I received absolutely no profit from this story._


End file.
